Let Go
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: With her life crumbling before her eyes, Anna figures that the only escape she has is suicide. Will Yoh figure out what she's trying to do and save her in time? Or will it be too late? YONA
1. Reflections

-Hello everyone. Chiquita Elena here. Well I thought of this idea while listening to the radio (I don't know why), but I hope that you guys like it k? It's a really sad fic, but I promise that it will all work out in the end. But in the mean time enjoy chapter 1.

Before I continue, I'd like to dedicate this story to the two people that have been there for me since my very first Yona fic, Yona and Hannah-Asakura. You guys have always been there for me and have given me all of the love and support that I could ask for. And therefore, I would like to thank you both and dedicate this story to the both of you. Thank you once again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of it's characters. But this fic is mine got that?

The morning sun arose as usual through Anna Kyouyama's bedroom window at the Asakura household. The young itako slowly arose from her bed and stretched out her arms, as the morning sun streaked brightly across her pale face. As the young girl arose from her bed, she heard the common sound of laughter that came from Yoh and the others who were always joking around outside in the early morning.

She slowly walked towards the window and stared down at the young men as they joked and laughed with each other by the old oak tree that stood in their backyard. Oh how she wished that she could live a life of laughter and joy just as they lived. But the young girl knew in her heart that her wish was one that could never be fulfilled. She sighed at the thought and walked away from the window.

She walked over to her closet and looked at the same clothes that she had always worn throughout her life. Her old school uniform, followed by the small black dress that she had worn throughout her permanent life. Anna slowly reached for her old tattered uniform and started to get dressed.

As she dressed herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at the useless, and miserable girl that she had grown up to be. She was useless. A waste of human life. She hated herself. But there was nothing that she could do. She was Anna Kyouyama and as long as she stayed alive, she would have to live with her imperfections.

As Anna finished dressing herself, she was still able to hear the sounds of laughter coming from the backyard below. She slowly walked over to the window and opened the shutters. As she did she felt the cool morning breeze wrap around her face. It was a beautiful morning. The plants were green and in full bloom. The animals were awake and singing beautiful songs of the morning. Everything was calm and peaceful. But all of this peaceful mumbo-jumbo actually made Anna wanna puke. But she didn't let it get to her.

She looked down at Yoh who's arm was resting upon the trunk of the oak tree.

"Yoh!" Anna called.

The young brunette looked up to see who had been calling his name. As he looked up, he saw the curious blonde looking out her bedroom window.

Yoh gave his trademark smile (as usual) and responded.

"Hey Anna! What's up?" he asked.

Anna surprised by the smile, then answered.

"Uh...Are you guys ready yet? Because we have to leave for school in about 30 minutes!" she reminded them.

"Yeah we're ready!" Yoh reassured her.

"Okay." Anna turned but just before she walked away from the window, she walked back over to say one more thing. "Wait for me okay?" she asked.

Yoh didn't even turn around to look at her. He just waved his hand up and down and answered.

"Yeah whatever. We'll wait for you." he said. He then quickly carried on with his conversation.

Anna sighed and slowly walked away from her window. _They don't even care about me. _She thought. _I'm just the Ice Queen...just the Ice Queen and nothing more._ Anna walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom where she proceeded to wash her face.

She turned on the water faucet and waited for the warm water to fill her cupped hands. When her hands were full she then stared down at her reflection that was visible in the water.

As Anna stared down at her reflection, she became more and more agitated. She then took the water that was in her hands and spilled it onto the ground. She continued to cup even more water into her hands and spill it all over the ground.

She took all of the towels that were on the towel racks and threw them to the ground as well. As she finished this, she breathed heavily and then turned to the mirror that was above the bathroom sink. She noticed her reflection again. The reflection of the hideous girl with no meaning. The waste of human life.

She quickly lifted her fist and punched the mirror with all of the force that she had. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she watched the mirror shatter into pieces and fall to the ground. But she didn't regret anything. By terrorizing the bathroom she felt some relief. She had taken out some of the anger that she had kept bottled up in her soul all of her life. And she liked it.

But as Anna turned around, she suddenly slipped on a piece of broken glass and then fell to the ground. As she lay on the ground, she saw swirls of light all over the place and then nothing...she had blacked out.

-

Downstairs, the boys were ready to go, but they saw no sign of Anna.

Yoh walked into the house and started to call Anna's name.

"Anna? Are you ready to go?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"Anna where are you?" he called even louder.

Again there was no answer.

"Hmm. She must have left already." He guessed. _But it's not like Anna to just leave without saying anything. I mean she wanted us to wait for her._ He thought. He then smacked his forehead when an idea struck his head. _Ugh. Maybe we were taking too long! Maybe that's why she left. Oh man. I am so sorry Anna!_

Yoh placed his backpack around one shoulder and then walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Anna remained lying on the bathroom floor that was covered in puddles of water and pieces of broken glass. She slowly came back to consciousness and saw herself lying on the bathroom floor with cuts all over her arms and legs.

She slowly started to sit up, but as she did she felt the pressure of several pieces of glass as they pierced through one of her legs. She moaned in pain, but then slowly stood herself up with the help of toilet dispenser that was nearby.

She looked all over the room and saw the puddles of water and broken glass all over the floor. She slowly walked over to the medicine cabinet and started to treat her wounds.

Author's Note:  
Hey everyone! Whoa this is the 2nd story that I have posted today! I've been pretty busy as you can see. But I hope that you guys like this story. The part that you saw up there with Anna in the bathroom was not the part where she tried to commit suicide. That part is soon to come in a later chapter. Well now that you've read the 1st chapter, can you guys tell me if it was good or not? Just press the magical purple button and post your opinion now. (Just kidding) Love you all! Bye!


	2. Hidden thoughts of a shattered soul

(slowly walks in with a huge smile on my face) THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanx to all of those that reviewed my last chapter! I got 15 reviews! That's more reviews that I've gotten for any other chapter. I didn't think that I would get a lot of reviews for a suicide fic but I guess that I proved myself wrong. Well here's what you've all been waiting for chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I may not own Shaman King, but I do own this story so don't even think about copying it!

The medicine cabinet door slowly opened spilling all of the contents that it contained inside. Items such as bandages, cotton balls, cotton swabs, scissors, and beauty products all spilled out onto the ground.

Anna sighed as she stared at the even bigger mess that she had made in the bathroom. She then slowly bent over and reached for the now drenched box of bandages. With no hesitation, she quickly ripped open the box and took out as many bandages as she could. Tearing each out of it's wrapping and placing them on her several cuts and bruises.

She felt a searing pain with each bandage that she placed over her cuts, but the ice queen wasn't weak. She could easily take this kind of pain.

When she finished, she wondered how she could possibly go to school looking the way that she did. She looked like a broken doll that someone had carelessly tried to put back together with tape or something. She was a wreck. But then again she always was.

Anna then thought of a solution for her problem. She went into her room and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open her sock drawer and looked down at the number of socks that she owned. She quickly pulled out the longest pair of white stockings that she had and wore them over her injured legs.

The bandages and cuts were not noticeable under the long stockings that she wore. Her arms had been severely cut as well, but they were not noticeable because Anna's uniform included a long sleeved jacket. (If you've seen the anime you surely know what the uniform looks like). The only problem left was the two bandages that she had on her face. One was on her left cheek and the other on her forehead. But there was nothing more that she could do.

Anna walked over to her desk, grabbed all of her school books, and carelessly jammed them all into her backpack. She threw her backpack over her left shoulder and started down the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs she looked at her watch. It was 9:14 am. School started at 8:15. She was already 59 minutes late. She sighed at the thought of Yoh and the others probably waiting for her outside with no clue that they were already an hour late for school.

As she made her way out the front door and into the morning sun, she noticed that everything was dead quiet. The sound of laughter that she had heard earlier that morning had dissipated long ago.

She looked over into the backyard where Yoh was supposed to be waiting for her, but saw no one. There was only an old oak tree there. It's many leaves blowing calmly in the wind.

_They must have already left._ She thought to herself. She sighed and looked down at her small feet. _They left without me._ She thought again.

She stared up at the sky with thoughts of sorrow on her mind. She was all alone now. It's as if no one cared about her. They had left her all alone.

She then turned and looked over at the path that she took everyday to get to her high school. She slowly made her descent down the sidewalk and towards her school.

RIIIING!

The bell that signaled the end of first period had just rang at Yoh's high school.

Yoh slowly made his way out of his French class already tired from all of the studying that he had to endure. He stretched his arms and walked over to his locker to fetch the books that he needed for his Algebra class. (A/N: Yoh's kinda following the schedule that I have for school. I was too lazy to make up a schedule. So I just used my schedule.)

As he opened his locker, Manta came rushing over to him to greet him before second period started. (A/N: They have a five minute passing period.)

"Hey Yoh!" He smiled.

Yoh looked over from behind his locker and noticed his tiny friend standing before him.

"Oh hey Manta! What's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing much. Just had to watch a gross video in biology class today." Manta answered.

"Oh really? What was it about?" Yoh asked.

"Uh...it was a detailed video of a frog disection." Manta squirmed.

Yoh sighed and held his stomach.

"Man I have that class right after lunch!" Yoh whined.

"Well then you might not want to eat lunch today Yoh." Manta warned. "It was pretty nasty."

"Oh great. I didn't have any breakfast and now I won't have any lunch. Can this day possibly get any worse?" he asked.

Manta smiled and looked around. He noticed that someone was missing. He then realized who that someone was.

"Um Yoh? Where's Anna?" he asked. "She's usually with you when you go to your locker." he remarked.

Yoh thought for a moment.

"That's what I'm wondering." Yoh answered."You know she asked us to wait for her this morning so that we could all walk to school together, but she never came out of the house. I went in the house and called for her, but she never answered. I thought that maybe she had already left or something, but I'm starting to doubt that thought. I didn't see her when we came into school today." he replied.

"Do you think she ever came to school?" Manta asked.

Yoh didn't answer. He just stared at the contents that were in his locker.

"Hey maybe she's probably just ignoring us today? It's nothing new really. I mean when doesn't she ignore us?" Manta joked.

Yoh sighed and slowly clutched his locker door.

"I don't know Manta. I'm starting to worry about her. It's not like Anna to just ignore me all day. If I don't see her during 4th period, then that means that she's not here." (A/N: Yoh's 4th period is lunch. Just like mine!) In that case I'll go and look for her." he answered.

"I'm sure that she'll show up sooner or later Yoh. Don't worry." Manta smiled.

Yoh sighed and slowly closed his locker.

"I hope you're right." He replied.

Manta chuckled innocently and tightly clutched his Geography books.

"Well I have to be heading to Geography class now. Um say hi to Horo Horo for me okay?" Manta asked. (Yoh and Horo Horo both have Algebra class for 2nd period)

Yoh sighed, but forcefully formed a grin on his face.

"Sure. See ya Manta!" Yoh grinned.

"Bye Yoh!" Manta waved good-bye to his friend and then headed down the hall towards his Geography class.

Anna was slowly making her way through town towards school. She looked down at her watch once again. It said 9:45. She was 1 hour and 30 minutes late for school.

Anna continued to stare down at her watch as she made her way through the crowds of people that crowded the sidewalks of the town early in the morning.

"I would have been in Chemistry class right now." Anna whispered as she stared at her watch.

All of a sudden, Anna crashed into a man who was walking in the other direction on the sidewalk. Anna, along with her back pack, both fell to the ground. A number of books and papers fell out of her back pack and fluttered all over the place.

Anna made no contact with the man that she had bumped into. She fell to the ground along with her things and just stared down at the man's shoes.

She looked down onto the pavement, and didn't look up at the man.

"Oh...I'm very sorry sir. Excuse me." she replied.

The man said nothing.

When Anna noticed that the man had not responded to her apology, she looked up. When she looked up she saw a tall, middle aged man, wearing a business suit, glaring down at her.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw the expression of anger on the man's face. When Anna had bumped into the man, several of her utensils had fallen out of her back pack and struck the man causing them to make marks all over his business suit.

The man remained silent until he looked down at his business suit and noticed all of the marks.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" The man shouted. He kicked Anna in her rib with his right foot. Anna moaned in pain, but stayed down on the ground.

"Look at what you did to my suit you stupid girl!" The man shouted. He fixed the folds and his suit and then started to walk off.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he growled. The man then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk in a fury.

Anna stayed down the pavement. She tried to move, but the kick that she had received in her rib, made it almost impossible for her to move.

Several people walked passed her, but did nothing. It was like they didn't even notice the injured girl that was moaning in pain on the sidewalk. Anna knew that she would have to help herself up. She reached over for her backpack (which still had a book in it) and helped herself up. Every move that she made only intensified the pain in her rib. But once again she reminded herself that she was not weak. She slowly reached for all of her papers and placed them all in her backpack.

She stood herself straight up, took in a deep breath and continued to walk to school as if nothing ever happened. She showed no emotions on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming, and crying.

Meanwhile, Yoh was sitting in his Algebra class just staring off into space and not paying attention to the teacher. (A/N: that's what I do sometimes in my Algebra class) The only thing that he could think about was Anna. He hoped dearly that she had made it to school and that he would be able to see her during lunch.

"Anna." He whispered to himself.

"Where are you?"

Authors Note:

Finally. I am really tired. I've been trying to update 4 stories this weekend and I got 1 finished! That only leaves 3 to go! (sighs) Well I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It was pretty sad (well in my opinion). What do you guys think? Was it good/ bad/ sad/ crappy? Just hit the magical purple button and give me your opinion. Thanx a lot. Love you all! Bye!


	3. Turning her back on the world

19 reviews? Whoa I guess that shattered my record of the most reviews for one chapter. It used to be 14. Thanx a lot everyone! I didn't think that you guys would like a suicide fic. I actually thought that I was gonna get flamed for this fic. But thanx a lot for proving me wrong. Here's the next chapter. Uhhh enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king... blah...blah...blah. Now let the readers see what they came for! The third chapter!

With the last scratching sound of her soft sandal against the rough pavement, Anna looked up and saw that she had finally made it to her destination. A place that she had longed to reach for quite some time. But here she was. In front of her longed destination.

She was in front of her high school.

She looked on upon the building, a feeling of remorse in her heart for not arriving with Yoh by her side. She let out a small sigh and tucked away a lock of her hair, for it was blowing freely in the calm wind.

She then looked down at herself and saw all of the cuts and bruises that were endured by her body, all received by her trying to make it to school that day. So many scars, so much pain. But she had to forget about it and move on. For this was just the beginning of a long and unforgiving day.

* * *

"Uh Yoh? Earth to Yoh!" Horo Horo said as he waved his hand in front Yoh's face.

Yoh was sitting in his seat in Algebra class, staring off onto space. Horo Horo was sitting next to him and he was desperately trying to get Yoh's attention.

"Hey Yoh? Snap out of it dude!" Horo Horo then snapped his fingers violently in front of Yoh's face.

Yoh shook his head and snapped out of his daze.

"Wha? huh?" Yoh looked over and saw Horo Horo staring at him.

"Dude you've been daydreaming for over 20 minutes now! What's the matter with you?" Horo Horo asked.

"What really?" Yoh asked. He shook his head again as he was still slowly coming out of his daze.

"Yeah. Mr. Lucas (A/N: Heh that's the name of my math teacher) already gave us a math assignment to do about 15 minutes ago." Horo Horo said.

"Oh he did?" Yoh asked. He lazily reached over and grabbed a tattered Algebra book that was on his desk.

"What page is it?" Yoh asked.

"Page 279." Horo Horo answered.

Yoh's eyes quickly widened as he saw all of the math problems that were on that page.

"25 problems?" Yoh shouted. "Ugh I'm never gonna finish this." He whined.

"I would let you copy off of me Yoh, but..." Horo Horo began.

Yoh lazily looked up at Horo Horo.

"But what?" Yoh asked.

"I already finished it and I turned it in to Mr. Lucas." Horo Horo finished.

Yoh then let a loud sigh out and he slammed his head onto his algebra book.

Horo Horo patted Yoh on the back.

"There there dude. You still got like 20 minutes to finish it. But of course that would mean that you'd have to do like 1.25 problems per minute in order to finish on time." (A/N: Can you guys believe it? Horo Horo is actually a math wiz!)

"Thanks a lot for cheering me up Horo Horo." Yoh said sarcastically.

"Any time dude." Horo Horo grinned.

Yoh looked down at his math book with a depressed look on his face. Horo Horo quickly noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong dude?" He asked. "You've been daydreaming a lot lately. Are you okay?" He asked.

Yoh answered him, but he continued to stare down at his math book.

"No. I'm worried...about someone." Yoh answered.

"Ugh. Are you still worried about Ren and his constipation!" (A/N: I had to put something funny in there) He told you yesterday Yoh. He's fine. His little embarrassing problem is already solved." Horo Horo stated.

Yoh's expression didn't change. He continued to stare down at his book with the depressed look in his face.

"No it's not that. I'm worried about...Anna." he cleared up.

"Huh?" Horo Horo raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Oh! Don't tell me that you're still thinking about this morning? How you never saw Anna come out of the house. I told you on our way over here...she probably made it to school before us."

Yoh sighed as Horo Horo was talking. Horo Horo crossed his arms.

"Yup. She's probably sitting in class right now, thinking of a way to punish us for coming late to school today." Horo Horo said without hesitation.

"I dunno. If she were here today, she would have come with me to my locker after first period. But she never did." Yoh said.

"Whoa. That's pretty weird. She's usually always following you around Yoh." Horo Horo wondered.

He paused. There was a brief silence. But Horo Horo then raised his hand and gently slapped Yoh in his back.

"Ahh. don't worry about it Yoh. I'm sure that she made it to school. She'll rear her scary blonde head around here anytime now. I'm sure of it." Horo Horo grinned.

Yoh slowly raised his head and looked up at Horo Horo.

"I hope you're right." he answered.

Horo Horo then looked up at the clock.

"Uh dude you might wanna hurry up and do that math assignment cause as of now, you only have like 12 minutes left." Horo Horo said.

"What?" Yoh looked over at the clock. "Aw man!" He then quickly got some paper out of his backpack, took Horo Horo's pencil that was on his desk, and started to work on his math assignment as fast as he could.

* * *

Anna slowly opened the front door of the school and made her way into the building. The sound of numerous footsteps and silent conversations, echoed within the school walls.

As she looked around, she saw a few students, hurriedly going to their lockers to retrieve books and other school materials. She saw teachers carrying out conversations with fellow employees, wasting time and depriving a class from their education. She also saw groups of students wondering the halls, ditching class and throwing away their lives as if they had no purpose.

Seeing all of this made Anna wonder why she even cared making it to school that day. She had several cuts on her body, tattered school supplies, and an injured rib. And for what? To attend a low ranked school where she would only be teased and taunted and deprived from her education. This was not a life worth living. Or so she thought.

But she carried the burden on her back for she was strong and was able to take in all pain. She was the Ice Queen after all. She had a reputation to live up to. Although she hated the name that was given to her by fellow friends and family, she decided to stick with it. It would be a nickname that would describe the meaning of her life. Bitter cold, emotionless, and forgotten.

Anna then slowly made her way up the spiral staircase. She was walking up to the second story of the building. For there was her third period class that would soon start in about 8 minutes.

The walk up the stairs seemed endless. Step after step she would climb, but there would always be another one there to take it's place. A never ending route to no where.

As Anna continued her way up the stairs, she noticed a small group consisting of three girls coming down the stairs as she went up.

The girl in the center, or who Anna presumed was the leader of this low life bunch, had long black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She carried her school books gently in her embrace as she carried on a conversation with the two other girls around her. The other two girls had brown hair, one of the girls had it down to her neck, while the other had hers tied up in a pony tail.

All three girls had newly bought uniforms and nice black shoes. Anna presumed that they were a group of snobby rich girls and diverted her look as she and the group crossed paths on the stairs.

But as the girls saw Anna... they suddenly stopped and chuckled a bit. It was obvious that they were laughing at the way that Anna looked.

After the ordeal that Anna had faced, just making it to school, she was left with two bandages on her face, dirt stains on her long white stockings, and a rip in her school uniform from the blow that she had received in her rib. Her hair was a mess. Strands of hair here and there for she did not have time to comb it before leaving the house that morning.

The girls chuckled silently and started to whisper amongst themselves. The silence was suddenly broken when the 'ring leader' of the "Rich bitches" (A/N: That's Anna's little nickname for the group) placed her foot in front of Anna's causing Anna to trip over it and fall onto the step below her.

Anna's books and utensils fell once again and scattered all over the steps. Her hair whipped violently as she fell onto the step below her. When she had landed on the ground, Anna let out a grunt and quickly looked up at the snobby girl that had caused her to trip.

The young leader of the group was looking down at her and grinning as the two girls around her chuckled at the whole ordeal. The young 'ring leader' smirked and responded.

"Ooops my bad. But when I see a dirty little tramp, I just have to do something." The snobby tramp then bent over and looked Anna in the face. "You know this world would be better off if there weren't any filthy pigs like you sabotaging the place." The girl teased. "You might wanna think about taking a shower once or twice a millennium to." She then slowly got up, brushed her black hair behind her, and joined the two other girls that were waiting for her a few steps down.

Anna's blood started to boil at the remark that was just given to her. How dare a trampy slut like that say something like that to the Ice Queen. She had already taken in all that she could from the world around her, and she had finally reached her breaking point.

She would not stand idly by as the world took hits at her thinking that Anna would not strike back. She was going to fight back and she was going to start right now.

Anna quickly stood up and walked down and caught up with the girl that had tripped her. The girl was turned around and did not notice Anna behind her.

Anna grabbed the girl by her hair, causing the girl to turn around. She was appalled by the fact that this dirty girl was pulling her hair.

"Hey what do you think you're doing you dirty ass bi..."

But before the girl could finish her statement, Anna took a swing and she socked the girl right in her face.

A few seconds after that, the bell rang, signaling the end of second period and the soon to come crowds of numerous high school students, one of them being Yoh.

Author's Note:  
Hey everyone I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I just realized that I haven't updated this story in 1 month and 5 days! I've been really sick lately (you know stomach aches, throwing up, and all of that good stuff) So I haven't really been able to work on any of my stories. I barely get the chance to get online anymore. But the good thing is that I'm on Spring Break and I get to have a week off. Even though I've spent half of the week being sick and all. I will try and update two more stories this week before entering school again. Once again I am sorry for the late update and I hope that you can all find it on your heart to read my story again and give me a review. Thank you all! Love ya! Bye!


	4. The Truth Silenced

Yay I received 17 reviews for the last chapter! Not as many as last time, but that doesn't really matter to me. Just happy that there are people out there reading my fics. Special thanx to **YamiandAnzu4ever** and **Soul of the Xcaliber** for wishing me well while I was sick. Glad that's over, cause being sick isn't really fun. (sighs)

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King. Not me. Got it?

"Hurry up Yoh! The bell already rang!" Said an impatient Horo Horo as he waited by the doorway of his algebra class. He was waiting for Yoh who was currently busy turning in his math assignment to Mr. Lucas.

"Hold on Horo Horo I have to turn this in." Yoh replied as he walked up to his teacher's desk.

Horo Horo was growing impatient by the minute. He glanced over into the hall and saw crowds of kids rushing down the stairs as if some kind of clash had just occurred. Curious, Horo Horo was anxious to see what was going on.

"Uhhh I'll wait for you in the hall Yoh!" Horo Horo said as his curiosity finally took over. He dashed away into the hall following the numerous crowds of students.

Yoh turned back around and handed his math work to his teacher, but before he could leave his teacher called him back.

"Yoh." he called.

Yoh turned around. "Yes Mr.Lucas?" he asked.

"I have noticed that you have been slacking off a little in my class. You seem concerned about something. Are you alright?" He asked.

Yoh flashed his trademark grin and rubbed the back of his head innocently.

"Oh that...hee hee...Well you see um... I have been a little worried about someone lately so that may be the cause of the issue." Yoh answered as cheerfully as possible.

"Hmm. I see." The teacher replied. "Well I do hope that this little issue is resolved because you do know that finals are only about 2 weeks away don't you?" Mr.Lucas asked.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me." Yoh sulked.

"Ha ha. Ahhh I'm sure that you'll do fine Yoh." Said Mr. Lucas as he gave Yoh a pat on the back. "You just got to apply yourself more in school and really concentrate on your work, especially on my math." The teacher reminded him.

"Yeah you're right." Yoh answered. "I'll should apply myself more in my studies and try to raise up my grades." Yoh grinned.

"But wait Yoh. You do need to resolve the problem that you have. Always remember that friends are a really important part of your life. Therefore, if you want to do better in school, then you should really try and focus on resolving any friendship issues that you may have." The teacher answered.

"Yeah you're right." Yoh answered.

All of a sudden, Horo Horo came rushing into the class room calling Yoh's name.

"Yoh! Yoh!" He shouted.

Yoh turned. "What's up Horo Horo? Whoa...were you running?" He asked.

"You have to hurry. There's a fight!...Downstairs! There's a fight going on!" Horo Horo tried to explain as best as he could, but was out of breath.

"A fight? What do you mean? Who's fighting?" Yoh asked curiously.

Horo Horo continued to take in deep breaths as he tried to regain his breath so that he could answer Yoh.

"Anna's...Anna's fighting. She's fighting with some snobby rich girl named Tsuyu." Horo Horo answered as he stood up straight.

As Yoh heard the name of the one girl that he cared for so much, his heart paused and the grip on his text books faltered causing him to drop all of his text books to the floor. Without second thought, Yoh rushed out of the classroom and ran down the hall as quickly as he could to go and find Anna.

"Yoh! Wait!" Horo Horo called trying to stop Yoh before he left, but it was too late.

As Yoh hurriedly walked down the stairs, to where the fight was supposed to be, he was met by crowds of students who were blocking all if any view possible of the fight. The only thing heard were continuous grunts and the sounds of punches as the flew into the air and met the opposite person.

Yoh hoped dearly that the punches were coming from Anna and not towards her. Wait a second, he shouldn't even have been thinking of such things. He should have hoped that Anna wasn't even fighting not if she were being punched or not.

Yoh smacked his forehead. Ugh how could he be so selfish! But none of that mattered now. He had to go and make sure that Anna was alright. Or that she hadn't beat the other girl into a bloody pulp yet for that matter.

Yoh tried his hardest to make his way down the steps and through the crowds of chanting school students. The only words that were coming from the crowds were some of the most obvious. Yoh sighed as he heard the words "FIGHT! FIGHT!" coming from the many young spectators. How could these students be so vile as to not even try to break up the fight. They were only encouraging it and making matters worse.

Yoh continued to gently move through the crowd as he tried to make his way through to finally see what was going on.

_Finally. I just have to get passed these two people and I'll finally be able to see what's going on._ _Anna, please be okay. _Yoh thought.

And just as Yoh stepped in front of the two people that were in his way, he was finally able to see with his own eyes his Anna, fighting.

Yoh's eyes widened as he saw his Anna kick a black haired girl down to the ground and start to punching her in the face, while two other girls (Tsuyu's two friends from before) tried their hardest to pull Anna off of her. Tsuyu also tried to fight back by pulling Anna's hair as hard as she could, but Anna then rewarded Tsuyu's actions with another punch to the face.

Yoh couldn't believe his eyes. What did these girls do or say to Anna that made her act in such a violent way? Why was Anna doing this?

"A...Anna."

Yoh stretched out his arm out of the crowds to try and grab Anna's arm, but was then stopped when a security guard came in front of him and the crowd and started to push everyone back.

"Okay everyone, step away now! We don't need to encourage this fight so step back!" The security officer said as he tried to handle the crowds.

Yoh looked up at the security officer.

"But sir please. The blonde haired girl is a friend of mine...I have to go talk to her." Yoh pleaded.

"I'm sorry son, but you're going to have to step back now!" The security officer was getting impatient. He slowly grabbed a walkee talkie from his back pocket and started to call for back up.

"Uh yes this is security officer Henry, we have a fight taking place at the bottom of the steps near the school entrance. I'm going to have to need back up here. I'm currently trying to control the crowds and am not able to break up the fight." He called. He then placed the walkee talkie back into his pocket and continued to try and handle the enormous crowds of students who were still chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Yoh maneuvered his head around so that he could look passed the security officer and see Anna, but the more he moved, the more the security officer pushed him back.

"Step back now! You all have to be getting to class so move out of the way. This fight is over!" He continued.

Yoh then stretched his arm out once again over the security officer's shoulder and called for Anna.

"Anna! Anna!" Yoh called.

Anna heard her name being called and looked up and saw Yoh calling her from the crowd.

She squinted her eyes. "Y...Yoh?" She whispered.

Just then, 4 other security officers came rushing over to the scene. Two went over and grabbed Anna and Tsuyu by the arms and pulled them away from each other. And the other two security officers went over to try and control the many crowds of students.

Anna resisted as one of the security officer's pulled her back and Tsuyu resisted as well. The two girls continued to glare at each other and look upon the damage that they had done to one another.

Tsuyu's hair was a mess, she had several scratches on her face and arms. And was bleeding quite a lot from her lower lip. There was also big bruise on her left cheek from where Anna had punched her continuously.

Anna on the other hand, was not as harmed. Her hair was a mess, and she had a few more scratches on her face, but other wise she was almost the same as when she walked into school.

Tsuyu's two other friends were also pulled back and their faces were scratched, and their hair also a mess. (A/N: Pst that's what they get for messing with Anna huh?)

"What were you girls thinking?" Shouted the security officer that was holding Anna back. "You guys are going straight to the principal's office. And you are going to be in a lot of trouble Ms. Annabelle Kyouyama." Replied the security officer that was holding Tsuyu back.

Tsuyu continued to tug and pull as she tried to release herself from the officer's grasp. She wasn't finished with Anna yet.

"Ugh you stupid whore! Look at what you did to me! You're gonna regret this!" Tsuyu shouted.

Anna said nothing and looked at Tsuyu calmly as if her words meant nothing to her.

"I'm gonna get you for this Annasmelle Bitchyama!" Tsuyu shouted once again.

"Hmph. Whatever." Anna replied.

Just then, the two officers dragged Anna and Tsuyu away to the principal's office also taking Tsuyu's two friends with them.

The crowds then started to break up and walk away from the scene. Yoh stayed at the bottom of the steps and stared blankly at the floor.

_I can't believe it. Anna what happened to you. Why do you have all of those bandages on your face? Did something else happen this morning? And what was that fight about?_ Yoh thought.

Just then, Horo Horo came rushing down the steps and met up with Yoh.

"Whoa dude did you see that?" Horo Horo asked as he gently slapped Yoh on the back. "That has got to be one of the best fights that I have ever seen!" He grinned. "Yeah I was all the way in the back and all, but I still saw some of it and it was amazing." Horo Horo said.

Yoh continued to look down on the ground.

"Yeah." He then looked up at Horo Horo. "So what's the scoop?" Yoh asked.

"Oh well, I'm not really sure, but I did hear a conversation between these two girls in the crowd. Apparently, Anna was walking up the stairs minding her own business, when Tsuyu walked past her and tripped her. She then called Anna a dirty slut or something like that and then Anna just lost it." Horo Horo explained.

"So Tsuyu was the one that started the fight?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah seems that way." Horo Horo answered.

Yoh grunted and then started to run towards the principal's office.

"Hey Yoh! Where do you think you're going?" Horo Horo shouted once again. Horo Horo sighed as he saw Yoh run towards the main office. "He must really care about Anna." Horo Horo replied as he scratched his forehead. He then smirked and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Yoh quickly opened the front door of the main office and rushed over to the front desk.

A young secretary who was on the phone by the front desk, saw Yoh come in and looked up.

"Uh yeah how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I need to see the principal. It's urgent." Yoh answered.

"Yeah about that. Um sorry but the principal is taking care of a little business right now and he can't be disturbed." The secretary said. "Besides, shouldn't you be getting to your class right now? I mean you only have about 2 minutes left before your next class starts." She reminded him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to talk to the principal. It's about that the business that he is attending to right now." Yoh said as he was becoming agitated.

"Look kid, if the principal wanted you to interrupt him, he would have called for you. Now please, just go to class." She suggested.

"I told you I have to speak with him. It' REALLY urgent!" Yoh was getting even more agitated.

"And I told you to go to class! Now leave!" The secretary said as she covered the mouth piece of the phone.

Yoh sighed and turned towards the door. But before he walked out, he quickly turned around and walked straight over to the principal's office, despite the secretary's words.

"Hey get back here! You can't go back there!" The secretary called, but it was too late. Yoh was already half way towards the office.

As Yoh opened the door to the principal's office, he saw Anna, Tsuyu, and the two other girls all sitting down. Anna was sitting down in a chair with her arms crossed on one side of the room. And Tsuyu and the two other girls were sitting in chairs on the other side of the room.

The principal was sitting at his desk in the center of the room. He looked up as Yoh entered.

"Now Ms. Kyouyama what made you..." The principal saw Yoh. "Um excuse me, but I'm very busy right now. What do you want?" He asked.

"Um sorry to interrupt you sir, but I really need to speak with you about this situation." Yoh replied nicely.

"No need. I have everything under control, now would you please step outside. I will speak with you at a later time." The principal said harshly.

"But sir.." Yoh started.

"Please! Step...outside." He repeated.

Yoh sighed, but followed the principal's instructions and stepped outside into the hall. He made sure to stay close to the door so that he could here what was going on.

"Now back to our discussion." Said the principal. "Who started this fight?" he asked as he looked at all four girls.

It was silent for a few moments but then Tsuyu responded.

"Anna started the fight!" She said as she pointed towards Anna.

Even though Tsuyu was completely wrong, Anna said nothing. She remained silent with her arms crossed on her chest.

"She's the one that started it. She tripped me on the stairs and called me a slut. And she threw the first punch." Tsuyu continued. The two girls nodded in agreement.

The principal looked over at Anna. "Is this true Ms.Kyouyama?" he asked.

Anna said nothing.

Yoh's eyes widened as he heard what was being said. _Why isn't Anna saying anything?_ He thought. _She didn't start the fight so why isn't she telling him the truth?_

"Ms. Kyouyama. I am speaking to you. Are these allegations true or are they not.?" The principal asked again.

Anna remained silent and said absolutely nothing.

"She isn't answering because she knows that she's wrong." Tsuyu interrupted.

"Excuse me. But I wasn't speaking to you Ms. Higorashi. I was speaking to Ms. Kyouyama." The principal looked over at Anna once more.

"Now Ms. Kyouyama. I will ask you once more. Is it true that you started the fight or not?" He asked.

Yoh was waiting outside the door. Crossing his fingers that Anna would answer him and tell him the truth.

Anna slowly lifted her head and looked at her principal. She then looked over at Tsuyu and the two other girls who were glaring at her. Anna took in a deep breath... and sighed and stared down at the ground, but said nothing.

The principal grunted and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Very well then. I have heard enough. Ms. Higorashi? You and your friends are dismissed. You may go to the nurse's office. As for you Ms.Kyouyama. You shall be suspended for 1 month for starting the fight and injuring 3 fellow class mates. After your suspension is served, you will also serve an additional 3 weeks of detention. All if this will be in effect starting tomorrow." The principal took a pen from his desk and some suspension forms and started to fill them out.

Yoh who was outside, couldn't believe his ears. Why was Anna getting suspended for something that she didn't do? Tsuyu started the fight and Anna knew that! Why didn't she say anything? Just then, Tsuyu and her friends walked out of the principal's office and walked passed Yoh with smirks on their faces.

"That's what that stupid brat Anna gets." Tsuyu grinned.

"Yeah so true." Said one of the other girls.

Yoh watched as the 3 girls walked out and went to the nurse's office.

Yoh couldn't take it anymore. He walked right into the principal's office and slammed both hands onto the principal's desk. The principal looked up at Yoh completely appalled. Anna looked over at Yoh as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoh shouted.

"What are you talking about?" The principal asked.

"Why is Anna getting suspended? She didn't start the fight! Tsuyu did!" Yoh shouted. "Tsuyu and her friends are the ones that are supposed to be getting suspended. Not Anna!" He shouted.

"Did I not tell you to step outside?" The principal asked as he stood up.

"I don't care. Why are you punishing someone for something that they didn't do?" Yoh continued.

"I asked Ms. Kyouyama repeatedly if she had started the fight or not and she did not answer. I had no choice but to believe the words of Ms.Higorashi and her friends." He replied.

"But Anna didn't do anything!" Yoh turned and looked over at Anna who was still sitting down. "Tell him Anna. Tell him the truth. Tell him how Tsuyu tripped you." Yoh said.

Anna remained quiet and said nothing.

"Anna tell him." Yoh asked once again.

Anna said nothing.

Yoh went over and kneeled down in front of Anna

"Anna what's the matter? Aren't you going to tell him the truth? You don't deserve to be punished for something that you didn't do. Tell him Anna."

Anna looked up at Yoh with soft eyes. Yoh saw into the depths of Anna's eyes. Those eyes. So lonely and cold. He could see the pain that Anna was going through. Something else had happened that morning that made Anna silent. He just knew it. But what was it? What had happened to his beloved Anna that made her act in such a way. Why did it seem like she was growing distant from him even though she was right in front of him? What had happened to Yoh's Anna? Why was she crying inside?

Yoh then snapped back into reality.

"Well it seems like she isn't willing to say anything." The principal interrupted. "Perhaps it is because of the fact that she is guilty."

"She's not!" Yoh shouted. He then turned back to look at Anna. "Just tell him Anna. Please...say something."

Anna sighed. She then she stood up and looked down at Yoh.

"I'm not saying anything! Just drop it Yoh okay? Leave me alone. I have to get to class." Anna picked up her backpack, grabbed the suspension form and walked out of the office leaving Yoh down on his knees, eyes widened.

"A...Anna." Yoh called. Anna said nothing and continued her way out.

Author's Note:  
Wow that was a long chapter. Awww poor Yoh was screamed at. And Anna got in trouble for something that she didn't do. I know what you're all probably saying right now. **When's Anna gonna commit suicide? Why is Anna being so mean to Yoh?** Well even though I have already answered this, many of you are still wondering. So I'll answer them again. Anna is going to try (notice the word "try") to commit suicide in a later chapter. And she doesn't mean to be so mean to Yoh, but after what she went through that morning trying to get to school and the fight, she's a little angry right now. Don't worry there will be some Yohna fluff eventually in this story. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love you all! Bye!


	5. Breaking Point

Wow I got 20 reviews for the last chapter! That's the most reviews that I've ever gotten for a single chapter! Yay! Well it took me while to organize my thoughts on this chapter to, so that's why it's a little late. For those of you that are gonna say **"What took you so long?" **Let me remind you that it's hard for a person to have 4 stories going at the same time that she has to continue to update. So it takes a while for me to update all of them. Enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King simple as that

Yoh kneeled still on the floor in the principal's office as Anna walked out of the room. He couldn't believe that Anna had lashed out at him like that. Why was she so angry? He was only trying to help her.

"Anna" Yoh murmured silently. He then looked up and saw that Anna had already left the room. Yoh then snapped out of his daze and stood to his feet.

The principal spoke. "She seems very angry. I suggest that you leave her alone." He uttered.

Yoh's eye twitched as he turned to face the principal.

"She's angry because she's being accused of something that she didn't do! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Yoh lashed out. Yoh then stormed out of the office to follow Anna.

As he walked out of the room, Yoh turned and saw Anna walking slowly up the stairs where the fight had taken place earlier.

He quickly ran over to the stairs in attempts of catching up with her.

"Anna! Anna wait!" He yelled as he ran closely behind Anna on the steps.

Anna didn't turn to look over at the brunette that was calling her name.

"Anna!"Yoh called again. Anna didn't respond.

As Anna finally reached the top of the steps, she turned and walked down the long and empty hall towards her locker, ignoring Yoh the whole way.

Yoh who had realized that Anna was ignoring him, stopped in his tracks on the steps and watched as Anna walked further and further away from him.

_Anna...why are you ignoring me like this? Have I done something to upset you?_ He thought. He continued to walk up the stairs and followed Anna hoping that she would talk to him.

When he walked down the hall and finally reached Anna, he stood a few feet away and saw her sternly slamming her books into her locker, but she made sure that each was put in it's correct place. A frown had formed on her face. The bandage on her forehead, wrinkled from her expression. She looked as if she didn't want to talk to anyone. She was to consumed in her thoughts, that disturbing her would only cause her to lash out again in anger.

Yoh knew that if he bothered Anna now, she would only lash out and scream at him again. But Yoh was willing to risk such consequences because this was the girl that he cared about. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. He would do anything for her.

Yoh gulped deeply and slowly started to walk towards Anna's direction.

"Anna?" He called softly.

Anna continued to place and take text books from her locker. She didn't turn.

"Anna what's wrong?" Yoh asked as he continued to slowly walk towards her.

Anna didn't respond.

Yoh sighed as he came to realize that Anna wouldn't answer him. Taking his final steps, he finally reached Anna and was now staring at her as she continued to rummage through her locker.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Anna suddenly stopped just before she placed another book into her locker. She looked up at her things and slowly arched her eyebrow as if she were thinking the question out thoroughly.

Her eyes blinked a few times and she continued to stand still, with the book still in her left hand. Yoh stared at Anna and studied her face to see if she would respond to him any time soon.

He saw as she slowly opened her mouth and started to form her lips, but right before she could say anything...

"Yoh! Hey Yoh!"

Yoh turned and saw Horo Horo and Manta running towards him in the empty hall.

Yoh turned around completely and placed both hands in his pockets. He didn't say a word as his two friends approached him.

"Yoh! Horo Horo and I were looking all over for you! Do you know how late we are for class?" Manta shouted.

Horo Horo had his gym clothes in one arm and his other hand in his pocket as he to voiced his concerns.

"Yeah dude we're 10 minutes late for gym class! Mr. Garcia's gonna kill us! He's already given us like 10 warnings already for being late to class. And I don't think that he's gonna give us anymore." Horo Horo said.

"Oh really? We're late? Hmmm...I hadn't noticed." Yoh said in his usual laid back self.

"Hadn't noticed?" Manta shouted.

Horo Horo turned over and looked at Anna.

"Oh by the way Anna...awesome fight today!" He grinned.

Manta closed his mouth and then turned to Horo Horo.

"Fight? Anna was in a fight?" He asked curiously.

"Yeeaah. What? You didn't see it?" Horo Horo said in disbelief. Manta shook his head.

"You should of seen it! It was like 15 minutes ago. Anna was at the bottom of the stairs and she was beating the crap out of that rich girl Tsuyu!" He explained happily .

"You were?" Manta asked as he turned to look at Anna.

Anna didn't say a word.

Horo Horo interrupted "Yeah she was. Then this security guard came rushing over to separate them and to stop the crowds, but he couldn't so he called for back up. Meanwhile Tsuyu was punching Anna like crazy and two of her friends were doing the same. But Anna punched them all off of her with her trademark 'Round house' punch. And then a whole group of security guards came and stopped the fight!" he finished. "Man I can't believe that you didn't see it. Where were you Manta?" Horo Horo asked.

"I was at my locker getting my gym clothes." He answered. (A/N: Manta's locker is on the other side of the school XD)

"You missed a good fight dude." Horo Horo replied.

Yoh turned to look at Anna as he saw her slowly starting to get angrier as Horo Horo recalled the event. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her text book in both hands.

"So what happened to you in the principal's office, Anna?" Horo Horo asked.

"Whoa.. .they took her to the principal's office to?" Manta asked.

"Yeah. Her and Tsuyu."

"Man and that principal's tough. What'd he say to you Anna?" Manta asked.

Anna didn't answer. She continued to stare at the contents in her locker.

"Did ya get cleaning duty?" Horo Horo asked.

"Did ya get detention?" Manta asked.

"Did ya get suspended?"

"Did you get expelled?"

Anna stayed quiet and didn't say a word.

"Anna?...Uhhh Annnaaa?" Manta called.

Anna didn't say anything. Inside she was slowly filling with rage.

"Aw come on. Tsuyu didn't hit you that hard did she? Why won't you say anything?" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh turned to look over at Anna as well. Her head was down and her long blonde bangs covered her face from any view. She held her textbook up to her chest and was completely silent.

"Hmm looks like Anna's giving us the silent treatment." Horo Horo explained.

Manta looked over at Anna again. "Um...Anna? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Anna slowly turned her eyes towards Manta, but no one could tell because of the hair that was covering her face.

"Are you mad because of the fight?" Manta continued to ask. "Uh did we do something to make you mad?" He asked. "Uh Anna, are you okay?"

Anna grunted but didn't answer.

"Ahhh just forget it. Don't ask her anything Manta. If she wants to be a snobby bitch and not talk then let her." Horo Horo had finally had enough of Anna's behavior.

"Horo Horo." Yoh said in disbelief as he turned to look at him.

"Well it's true Yoh. You for one should be agreeing with me." He replied. "I mean look at her." Horo Horo pointed. "It's not as if she's gonna answer us. All we want to do is help her, and all she does is stand there with her head down and she won't even tell us what's wrong."

Everyone then focused their attention on Anna who had lifted her head and was staring up at the ceiling. There was no emotion on her face at all.

"See even now. She's probably not even paying attention to what I'm saying." Horo Horo finished.

Anna suddenly lowered her head and looked over at Horo Horo.

"Look Anna. We're all tired of your little silent game. Something's wrong and you know it. I don't get why you won't tell us. If we did something to make you mad, then fine. But I don't get why you just won't tell us so that we can help you or try to make things better." Horo Horo explained.

Anna narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at the ground.

_How does he expect me to tell him what's wrong if I don't even know where to start._ Anna thought. _Besides, they're all part of the problem. How can they help me if they're all part of the problem in the first place?_

"Hmph." Anna said.

"No wonder you got in that fight today." Horo Horo continued.

Anna's eyes suddenly shot open.

"You were probably playing your little silent game with Tsuyu and her friends to. Maybe that's why she tripped you on the stairs. Because you were quiet and it didn't seem as if you were one to defend yourself. So Tsuyu took advantage of that." He said.

"If you would have said something instead of punching her in the face, you probably could of stopped this whole thing from even happening."

Anna slowly clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore. Horo Horo turned sideways and was ready to leave, but he still had a few more things to say.

"I don't get you sometimes Anna. If you want people to respect and to help you, then you should look at yourself first and fix your attitude..." He finished.

Just before Horo Horo turned around, Anna took in a deep breath and walked over in his direction.

She then lifted her fist and sternly punched Horo Horo right in the face.

"Anna!" Yoh and Manta shouted.

Everyone watched as Horo Horo was struck on his left cheek and fell with a thud onto the ground below him.

"Ugh!" Horo Horo grunted as fell to the floor and placed his hand on his face. He felt the searing pain from the blow spread across his face.

"You wanna help? Then just shut up and leave me alone." Anna finally spoke.

Horo Horo looked down and continued to touch his face.

"Anna!" Manta and Yoh shouted as they ran over. Yoh ran and stood next to Anna as Manta ran over to Horo Horo and helped him up.

"Why'd you do that Anna?" Yoh asked calmly.

Anna stared down at Horo Horo and said nothing. Horo Horo grunted as Manta helped him to his feet.

"Horo Horo are you okay?" Manta asked.

"Ugh, I'm fine." Horo Horo answered as he wiped his hand across his face. He regained his posture and looked over at Anna. "What's the matter with you!" Horo Horo shouted. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

Anna scoffed and crossed her arms, but didn't answer. All 4 of them stood silent in the hall. Horo Horo stood completely still and waited for an answer.

Horo Horo knew that Anna wouldn't answer him so he grabbed his gym clothes from the floor, stormed passed Anna and walked down the hall.

"Horo Horo wait!" Manta shouted as he ran closely behind him.

"Anna what was that about?" Yoh asked again.

Horo Horo turned and looked over at Yoh. "Come on Yoh! Just forget about her! It's not like she's gonna answer you. Let's just take her advice and leave her alone." Horo Horo turned back around and continued down the hall.

"Anna." Yoh murmured as he stared at Anna.

Anna stared as Horo Horo walked down the hall but didn't pay any attention to Yoh. Yoh sighed.

"Listen Anna." Yoh started as he stared at the ground. "I can tell that something's wrong and I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you want to talk about anything, you can talk to me. I'm here for you Anna." He finished as he lifted his head and stared back at Anna.

Anna scoffed and continued to stare as Horo Horo and Manta made there way down the hall.

"...You're late for class Yoh." She finally replied. Anna then turned around and made her way back to her locker.

Yoh sighed at Anna's replied. He had never seen Anna this angry before.

"Come on Yoh!" Horo Horo shouted as he reached the end of the hall.

Yoh looked over at Anna one more time as she continued to rummage through her locker. He then made his way down the hall and followed Manta and Horo Horo.

When the three had finally made their way out of sight, Anna closed her locker and leaned on it, with a textbook held up for her chest. All she could think about was what Horo Horo had said to her after she had hit him.

"Come on Yoh! Just forget about her! It's not like she's gonna answer you. Let's just take her advice and leave her alone." She remembered.

"Forget about her?" Anna repeated. Those 3 simple words had imbedded themselves in her thoughts. She looked down at the ground and then back at the hall. She stood straight up and calmly made her way down the hall to her next class.

"Forget about me." She whispered as she continued down the hall.

Author's Note:  
Is it just me or did the chapter just fall apart as it reached the end? I dunno why but for some reason I haven't been able to write that well anymore. I guess I've just been a little stressed out. I've been really busy these days. I've been doing some art requests for ppl on another website and I haven't been able to concentrate much on my fics. Sorry about that guys. I'll try and get back on track and try and make the next chapter better. I hope to get reviews and I'd really like to hear your comments. See ya in chapter 6! I love you all! Bye! (hugs)


	6. I shall fall

**-**Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing from FF for like over two weeks...It's just that I started school again, and I haven't had much time to do anything. God schools a drag. Heh but thanx for being patient with me. I just wanted to say that I decided to update this story before I update **"Love at Last"** because I'm have a few problems with that story. But fans of that story, can be assured that I'll get everything fixed and update that story as soon as I can. In the mean time, enjoy chapter 6 of Let Go!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** (I'll be posting this on all my stories) If you're planning on criticizing this chapter, don't bother. You'll be wasting you're time cause I won't read them. I didn't ask for someone to tell me that my story is "OOC" or to tell me that something's wrong with it. If you don't like this story, then stop reading it. Please don't try to tell me to change something cause I like my stories just the way they are. Sorry for sounding harsh, but I don't write fics to have them criticized because someone doesn't like them. I write fics cause I like to write them and because I like Shaman King.

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and him only. Hmm...I wonder if he'd sell it to me? XD

Manta, Horo Horo, and Yoh quickly opened the gym door and sneaked into the gym room as quietly as they could trying to avoid the gym teacher who was taking attendance on the other side of the room.

"Man I hope he doesn't see us." Manta whispered.

"Just stay quiet." Yoh answered.

Suddenly, the gym teacher heard noises and turned around to saw the trio of teens trying to sneak around on the other side of the gym. He immediately called for them.

"Usui! Oyamada! Asakura!" He shouted.

The three froze in their tracks and slowly turned to see the gym teacher glaring at the three of them.

"Get over here right now." The coach said sternly.

The three gulped and slowly walked over to Mr.Gracia. All three lowered their heads as they walked.

"Hmm..Seems like I was right. I told you three that you'd be late for class again and you are. What's the matter with you three? You have 5 minutes to get from class to class and you still can't manage to get here on time."

The three kept their heads down and said nothing.

"Fine then. You give me no choice. 3 weeks detention! All three of you!" The coach shouted.

Yoh, Manta, and Horo Horo's heads immediately shot up as they heard the coach's ridiculous punishment.

"What?" Manta shouted. "3 weeks detention for being late to class?"

"Yes. I've had enough of the three of you. You've been late over ten times now and it's time that you received proper punishment for your actions." He replied as he wrote something down on the clipboard that he held on his right arm.

The three boys sighed and sulked.

"Now I want the three of you to sit behind Wiggins over there." The coach pointed. "We're gonna be running laps today."

The three slowly walked passed their other classmates, hearing them giggle at them because of the embarrassing situation. The three sternly sat down on the gym floor behind Rod Wiggins.

Horo Horo sternly crossed his arms and frowned as he sat down on the gym floor. He wasn't angry because of the punishment, he still hadn't gotten over the situation that he had with Anna in the hall.

He was beginning to wonder how better everyone's life would be if Anna wasn't around. He had never thought such things before, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Now everyone. Get up and run 5 laps around the gym. Now!" The coach instructed.

Everyone moaned and groaned as they all forced themselves up off the cold gym floor and lazily began to run around the gym as instructed.

Yoh, who was used to running laps, quickly started to run around and was clearly ahead of the rest of his classmates.  
The coach on the other hand, was not impressed by the slacking off of his other students, so he made sure to run along side those who were slacking off, and began to "motivate" them.

"Come on Gonzalez! I've seen you run faster when there's a cake on the table! Now run!" He shouted.  
The husky young girl, became embarrassed but quickly began to run faster.

The coach then ran over beside Manta.

"Lift up them shrimpy legs, Shorty! Maybe now you'll learn how to run and get to class on time!" He shouted.

Manta growled, but did what the coach instructed since he didn't have much of a choice.

Now it was Horo Horo's turn.

"Don't tell me that you're getting tired already! You haven't even done one lap! Maybe if you didn't pig out so much in lunch you'd be in better shape! Suck in that gut and move!" The coach shouted.

Horo Horo growled and ran faster. The coach then moved on ahead to someone else.

"Yeah well I can say the same for you." Horo Horo came back as he stared at the coach's gut as it bounced against his legs as he ran. "Call me out of shape you fat ass." He whispered.

The coach who saw Yoh exceeding past the other students, was still not impressed. He decided to run over beside him and give him a little "motivation."

"Hm...Good job Asakura. You seem to be way ahead of the other students." He said as he ran beside Yoh.

"Thank you coach." Yoh replied, but didn't turn to look over at his teacher. He was too focused on running.

"You're good at running, but not good at watching where you're going." The coach replied.

The coach then put his foot in front of Yoh's and tripped him on the spot. Yoh grunted as he fell with a big thud onto the cold wooden floor.

"Make sure that you watch where you're going!" The coach shouted as he continued to run beside the other students.

Yoh slowly lifted his head and moaned. He then turned to see the other students running right towards him as he lay on the ground helpless.  
As the students ran passed him, some trampled him as he lay defenseless on the floor

"Ow. Ouch. Stop. Ow!...Oooh...My arm!" Yoh cried as he was slowly trampled by his fellow classmates. When Manta and Horo Horo ran by him, they stopped and helped Yoh up.

"OMG are you okay Yoh?" Manta asked as he picked up Yoh's arm and helped him up.

"Yeah I guess, but I think I got a few bruises." Yoh moaned.

"Man this teacher is whack." Horo Horo said as he stared at the coach on the other side of the room. "What makes him think that he can treat us like this?"

"Ah...don't squeeze me arm Manta." Yoh said as he had one eye opened and the other closed. "Oh. Sorry." Manta replied.

The three then slowly walked over and sat in the corner of the gym room.

"Agh, I'm tired of running." Horo Horo said. "I'm not gonna let this teacher boss me around anymore."

Yoh slowly and lazily plopped himself down on the floor with Manta's help.

"Yeah this teacher's tough. I can't believe that he's giving us 3 weeks detention." Manta said.

"Yeah well it's not our fault." Horo Horo said. The other's looked up at him. "It's Anna's." Horo Horo finished. "If she would have just told us what was wrong with her instead of having an attitude then maybe we wouldn't have gotten in trouble." He said sternly. "God she makes me mad sometimes." He huffed.

"Come on Horo Horo. Cut it out." Yoh mumbled as tried to open his right eye.

"Cut out what? You know I'm right, Yoh." Horo Horo replied.

Yoh slowly sat himself upright on the floor.  
"Look I know that Anna acted a bit harsh towards you and us, but that doesn't mean that you have to talk about her like that." He said.

"A little harsh? She friggin punched me in the face just because I told her the truth!" He shouted.

"Yeah that was pretty mean." Manta agreed. "I wonder why Anna's so angry?" Manta wondered.

"It doesn't matter why she's angry she had no reason to act like that around us. She's got some serious issues." Horo Horo interrupted.

Yoh just stared down at the ground and said nothing.

"Yeah...Oh. That reminds me. Did you see that she had a lot of bandages on her face? She didn't have those before we left the house." Manta pointed out.

"Yeah... and she had those on even before the fight started." Horo Horo said.

"Do you think that something else happened to her before she got to school and maybe that's why she's angry?" Manta asked.

"Ahh who cares. Even if we ask her, it's not like she's gonna tell us." Horo Horo answered.

"I guess you're right."

All of a sudden, Mr. Garcia turned and saw the three of them sitting in the corner of the gym chatting. This immediately angered him.

"Hey! Get up off that floor! Stop chatting like girlfriends and run laps like you're supposed to!" Coach shouted.

The three immediately turned and saw the coach running over towards them. They all got up and ran as fast as they could.

"Just for that, you guys get another 3 days of detention!" The coach hollered.

Yoh, Manta, And Horo Horo both groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna sat in her Geometry class, staring blankly from her seat as her teacher wrote math problems on the board. Of course Anna wasn't paying attention. She couldn't help but ask herself why she had to live such a horrible life. Was it meant to be this way? Was she meant to live a life of darkness? 

"...Why is my life like this?" She whispered to herself. "So bitter and dark. It's not worth living." She muttered. She then slowly turned and looked out a small window that was in her classroom.

Because she was on the second floor of the school, the window looked out onto the tall cherry blossom trees that were in front of the building.

She stared as small cherry blossom petals fell from the trees branches and slowly descended to the ground. It was as if they were falling and setting themselves free from the tree's grasp. In a way, that's how Anna felt. She felt as if she were being held back by something and she to wanted to set herself free.

She continued to stare endlessly at the light pink petals, falling. Falling, slowly. Falling towards the ground and ending their misery.

...Watching this, she now knew the solution to her problem.

Just then, the bell rang that signaled the end of class and lunch time.

Anna snapped back to reality as she saw her fellow classmates around her, stuffing their math books into their back packs and leaving the classroom.

She slowly stood herself up from her chair and neatly placed her math book into her backpack. She then started for the door, but suddenly stopped before exiting the room.

She slowly turned and looked back at the small window. She took one last look at the lightly falling petals and then made her way out the room.

"I….shall fall." She muttered as she slowly grinned and walked into the hall.

* * *

"God am I glad to be out of that class." Horo Horo said as he stretched his arms and walked next to Yoh and Manta in the hall. 

"Yeah my legs feel like they're gonna fall off." Manta sweat dropped.

Horo Horo turned and saw Yoh staring blankly at the floor with the "Dozing off" expression on his face.

"Hey Yoh!" Horo Horo called.

Yoh lazily looked up. "Oh uh huh?" He asked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh…yeah… sorry about that..I must have been lost in my thoughts again." He grinned innocently.

"Heh...Well let's go find Ren and get some grub. I'm starving." Horo Horo grinned.

"Yeah." Manta smiled.

All three continued to walk down the hall until they reached the steps that lead down to the first floor. (A/N: The same stairs where Anna's fight had taken place earlier)

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they made their way out the front door and walked over to left side of the of the school where the 4 regularly hung out before getting lunch. The place where they hung out was by some trees and was a pretty peaceful place to hang out and talk, apart from the loud noise that came from the basket ball and tennis courts.

Horo Horo spotted Ren standing calmly by a tree reading a book.

"Ren!" Horo Horo shouted. Ren looked up. "Hey it's lunch time. What are you reading a lousy book for?" Horo Horo asked as the three walked over to him.

"Well unlike you Horo Horo, I actually get all of my work done and pass all of my classes." Ren came back.

"Agh whatever dude." Horo Horo was obviously not in the mood to fight at the moment.

Ren looked over at Yoh and saw him staring down at the ground with both hands in his pockets.

"Uh...what's wrong with Yoh?" Ren asked.

"Oh.Who knows dude. Sometimes the guy is just weird like that." Horo Horo sweat dropped.

Yoh snapped back to reality and looked up. "Oh uh...you said something Ren?" He asked.

"Yeah actually I did. What's wrong?" Ren repeated.

"Oh uh...I've just been thinking is all." He replied.

"Well that really answered my question." Ren said sarcastically. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh uh...well mostly about what's going on around here and about ---."

"Let me guess. Anna?" Horo Horo interrupted.

"Uh yeah." Yoh answered.

"Yeah he's been thinking about her a lot lately." Horo Horo rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...Yeah about Anna. I heard that she got into some sort of fight today. What was that about?" Ren asked.

"Just some girls that wanted to cause trouble and Anna was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She got suspended because 3 girls decided to fight with her and she didn't want to admit to the principal that she didn't start it." Yoh replied. "I just don't understand why."

"Hmmm seems like Anna's going through some rough times." Ren replied. "She seemed fine this morning before we left. I wonder what happened to her?" Ren thought.

"Yeah. And doesn't she usually meet up with us out here right about now?" Manta asked. "I don't see her anywhere."  
Manta said as he looked around.

The others turned and looked around the school yard as well. They looked at the clusters of students that were also outside to see if Anna was among any of them, but found nothing.

Yoh sighed. "Anna's seemed really distant lately. I don't know why, but I'm starting to get the feeling that she might do something horrible if we don't find out what's wrong and help her." Yoh sighed.

"Agh...what's the worse that she can do?" Horo Horo asked. " Besides. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just on her period or something and that's why she's cranky." Horo Horo chuckled.

"No I don't think that's it Horo Horo." Yoh wasn't laughing. "It's like she's really depressed or something. As if something's really upset her and she's just trying to cope with it as best as she can, but can't."

As Yoh was talking, Ren suddenly spotted something far off into the distance.

Ren looked up and saw a small figure standing on the very edge on the roof of the school.

He squinted his eyes to try and make out what the figure was. But as he squinted his eyes, he began to notice that the figure was young a girl. A girl with blonde hair in her school uniform. The girl was standing on the edge of the roof as if it were a game. She wasn't worried nor frightened that one false step could cause her death.

It was...Anna.

Ren's eyes suddenly shot open as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Anna actually standing on the very edge of the roof?9 stories up? Ren then quickly interrupted Yoh while he was talking.

"Uh...Yoh? Uh I think...I think I know where Anna is." Ren stuttered as he pointed in the direction of the roof of the school

Just as Yoh and the others slowly started to turn around and look up, a loud shout was heard from a young female student who saw Anna on the roof.

"SOMEONE HELP! A GIRL'S ON THE ROOF! SHE'S GOING TO JUMP!"

Author's Note:  
Well I know that I lot of you have been waiting a long time for this moment and it's finally arrived. The suicide. Sorry that it took me so long to get to this part, but I actually wanted to build up a story so that people would understand why Anna was doing this and such. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. And I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :D I'd really appreciate your reviews and thank you for reading! I love you all! Bye!


	7. I will save you

-Hey hey hey again! Yeah I'm back again.  
Well I couldn't really get some thoughts organized for this chapter, so what ever you read is what came to my mind at the exact moment as I was typing.(sweat drop)  
I hope that it's okay and that guys will enjoy it!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **THIS STORY IS ALMOST COMING TO AN END!  
((A/N: Just thought that I would let everyone know))**

The loud screams from the young school girl echoed through the entire perimeter.

"THERE'S A GIRL ON THE ROOF! SHE'S GOING TO JUMP!"

Yoh's eyes shot over and remained focused on the young blonde girl standing only a few steps from what could be her death.

He tried hard to shake the thought from his mind.

_No, no, no, no! That can't be Anna. That just can't be! Tell me she's not up there!_ He shouted in his mind.

He closed his eyes so tight that it hurt and he shook his head several times.

He tried really hard to get that thought out of his head.

But the more the surrounding students screamed, the more convincing it was for him that it was indeed Anna on the roof.

"No way! That isn't Anna up there is it?" Manta shouted in horror.

Manta's screams caused Yoh's eyes to immediately open again.

As he looked up once again and squinted his eyes to get a better look...and as he focused on the young girl...

His heart shattered into thousands of pieces and he no longer felt his pulse.

His pupils instantly shrunk, his vision clouded and blurred.

All of his thoughts and his fears abruptly disappeared. They were gone at the snap of a finger.

His entire soul collapsed, and all that was left was a lifeless corpse, barley managing to stand in it's place.

Yoh was dead.

He couldn't gather the strength to move from his position, his entire body had suddenly shut down.

He couldn't move!

From what was left of his mind, he repeatedly shouted to himself **_'MOVE! MOVE!'_ **but it's as if his body was the one in control, he just wouldn't move.

"No way! What's she doing up there! ANNA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Horo Horo Horo dashed over to the gathering crowd of students that had formed just in front of the entrance.

"ANNA! DON'T DO THIS!" Manta was the next to dash over and disappear into the growing crowd.

"ANNA!" Ren hollered.

Ren dashed over as well, but stopped when he noticed that Yoh was standing still and wouldn't even blink.

Ren would not let this happen, he quickly ran back and furiously grabbed onto both of his shoulders.

"YOH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted.

Yoh remained in his lifeless state and did not move his lips.

Ren then tightened his grip and shook Yoh angrily with both hands.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! ANNA'S ON THE ROOF AND SHE'S GOING TO END HER LIFE! GET OVER THERE YOU IDIOT!" Ren grabbed Yoh and threw him to the ground.

Yoh slammed onto the ground, hitting the grass, head first.

As his face fell onto the cold and jagged grass, his soul, mind and body suddenly came back to existence.

His pupils regained their original size and his vision was clear.

Thoughts broke through and flooded his mind again.

He sternly placed both of his hands onto the ground. With all of his strength, he lifted himself up off of the grass and then stood himself straight up.

He took in a deep breath and the shouted with all of his might.

**"AAAAANNNNNAAAAA!"**

He dashed into the crowd of nearly 200 hundred students and teachers.  
He rapidly pushed through the crowds and shoved everyone that was in his away.  
In a matter of seconds, he made it through the crowd and had made it to the front door.

But, as he lifted his head, he saw a heavy built police officer blocking the entrance.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" The officer shouted at the students.  
He lifted his long black club and threatened the eager students.

Yoh would not let this officer stand in his way.  
The love of his life, was about to end her own, and he would not let this happen.  
He firmly stood up and walked over to the officer.

"Move out of the way." Yoh said sternly.

"What? Quit acting stupid, kid. Get out of here! I'm trying to handle a crowd." The officer shoved Yoh out of the way pushing him to the ground.

Yoh's rage increased dramatically as he stood himself up again.

He gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes, took in a deep breath, tightened his fist, and swung it into the air with as much force as he could!

His fist slammed into the officer's jaw and dropped him to the ground, instantly.

Yoh regained his posture and without wasting any time, flung the front door open and ran into the building.

As he ran into the school, he was confronted with a chaotic scene as hundreds of students packed every inch and corner!  
Students ran up and down the stairs, shouting to friends and strangers that there was something that they had to see outside!

What was Yoh to do now? How was he supposed to get to the roof when there was no room to walk through?

He watched as several students walking up the stairs, were trampled and completely swallowed up as other students ran down in the opposite direction.

The crowds of panicking students would not end. More and more students came running out of their classrooms and dashing down the stairs.

It was endless.

Yoh sighed, but he was determined to get to the 9th floor and then ultimately to the roof as quickly as he could.

He took in a deep breath and rushed over to the nearest stair case, which was overflowing with panicking students.

He firmly placed his hand around the metal hand rail and pushed through as hard as he could.  
As if sensing his presence, the students pushed even harder and swarmed down the stairs in enormous numbers, as Yoh went up.

Yoh almost lost his balance, but he gripped the railing even tighter. His body was dangling in the swarm of people, but his hand was still clenching onto the hand rail.

He pulled himself up as hard as he could until he met up with his clenched hand. He then pushed a student aside, and continued walking up the stairs.

He couldn't see very well, but he knew that he was almost at the top. Once he made it up these stairs, he only had 9 more flights to go.

As the thought of 9 flights of stairs came to his mind, it infuriated Yoh causing him to growl and push even harder through the piling students.

He huffed as he shoved through the obstruction as forcefully as he could.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he fell onto the ground and gasped for air.  
As he looked up, he realized that he had made it to the top of the stairs.  
He had done it.

Without delay, he stood himself up and sprinted up 9 more floors.

Again and again, he pushed other's aside and thought of Anna to keep him going.

He just couldn't let Anna end her life.

He would have to kill himself first, before he saw the girl that he loved, end her life needlessly.

He only had 3 more floors to go, and to his astonishment, all three floors were empty.  
A majority of the students on the last floors must have gone down to the 1st floor already.

Yoh took this to his advantage and ran even faster up the least three flights of stairs, until he had made it to the last floor.  
The 9th floor.

He took in several deep breaths, and looked in all directions, searching for the small stair case that would lead him to the roof.

Because Yoh had never gone up to the roof before, he had no idea where to look for the stairs.  
He ran as fast as he could, up and down long and short hallways, entering classrooms searching for the small spiraling stairs.  
He just couldn't find them!

Time was passing by quickly and Yoh panicked with every second that passed by.

_Damn! Where's that stair case! I have to hurry up and find it! If I don't, Anna'll jump and kill..._ Yoh stopped thinking right then.  
He grunted and ran even faster through the halls trying to get the thought out of his mind and replacing it with searching for the stairs.

He breathed in heavily at every corner that he passed. He looked up, down and side to side in every hall way, but he just couldn't spot the stairs.

Yoh was getting agitated This was getting very annoying for him and he was losing his patience...quickly.  
He panicked even more as he heard the screams of students from open class room windows.

The only words that were crossing his mind were the screams of the young students as they encouraged the girl to...

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" The students shouted.

The screams were getting louder with every growing second and they bounced around in Yoh's ears drums.

"Jump! JUMP! **JUMP! JUMP!**" Those annoying words grew louder and louder irritating his ear drums, flooding his mind with negative thoughts.

All he could think was that poor Anna would listen to them and throw herself off of the roof to please the crowd.

**"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"**

Yoh gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. He just couldn't take it anymore!

He lifted his fist and bashed it right into a small locker near by.

**"SHUT UP!"** He shouted.

Just as he stopped and looked at his hand, he heard an echo.  
The echo his hand had made as it pounded into the metal locker.  
He listened to the echo as it spread through the halls and the entire floor.

Suddenly, he turned to his left, in the echo's direction, and finally, to his surprise, was a small white door swinging gently back and forth.

Yoh's eyes widened as he stared at the small wooden door swinging back and forth, revealing a small room at the very end of the hallway.  
Within the room, lay a small black metal stair case that spiraled up.

Yoh had found them.  
He had found the stairs.

Without delay, he dashed over towards door, flung it wide open, and walked into the room.

There, he looked up and squinted his eyes as the afternoon sun shown through the last door at the top of the stairs that opened up to the roof.

He grabbed onto the small metal hand railing and dragged himself up the stairs as fast as he could!  
While running up the stairs he shouted to himself...

"ANNA! HOLD ON ANNA! I'M COMING! PLEASE DON'T..."

Yoh burst through the door at the top of the stairs and to his surprise...

There was Anna. Only a few feet away from him...on the edge of the roof.

Her back was facing him and she did not turn to see who was behind her.

Her hair was swinging gently back and forth in the wind, and she did not make a move or sound.

"Hello...Yoh." She muttered.

**((Author's Note:))**

Whoa...left you all on a cliff hanger huh?  
Well I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought it'd just be too much to read so I ended it here.

I wonder how Anna knew that Yoh was behind her without even looking!  
Hey! I'm the author here! I should know...but I don't! XD

This story has just a few more chapters to it and then it'll END!  
So please tune in for the last chapters!  
I love you all!  
Bye!

P.S.** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**I Hope that everyone has a blessed new year**

**And may all your wishes and new year's resolutions come true!** **(HUGS)**


	8. Unreachable

-Hello once again everyone! Well I know it's kinda sooner than usual for me to update but,  
Well I received some wonderful reviews for the last chapter, and I couldn't just have my friends wait...  
And so I'm updating again!  
Special thanx to **YohandAnna4ever **and** Kari Usui **for their kind reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to keep doing this? Seriously...(sighs) I do not own Shaman King there I said it. Happy now? XD

Yoh breathed in heavily as he saw the most important person in his life, standing only feet away from him, on the very edge of a building, and on the very edge of her life.

"Anna! I..." Yoh panted. He had both arms on his legs as he lowered his head and breathed in heavily.

"...Why are you doing this, Yoh?" Anna whispered suddenly.

Anna's back was still facing Yoh and so he was not able to see her face as she spoke.

"Why am I...Anna...what are you doing up here?" Yoh asked.

"So you still haven't figured it out?  
God you're such an idiot." Anna sighed.

"Look Anna...I have a pretty good idea of what you're planning on doing..." Yoh began

"And let me guess. You're planning on stopping me before I try to hurt myself?" Anna interrupted.

"No. I was going to say that, I have a pretty good idea of what you're planning on doing, but I just don't understand why you'd want to do something like this." Yoh answered gently.

"Yoh. Listen. I don't know why you decided to come up here. You're just wasting your time because I don't need you here. I know what I'm doing and I don't need anyone interfering." Anna insisted.

"No Anna. I don't think you know what you're doing. If you knew, then I wouldn't have had to come up here." Yoh argued.

"Yoh! Just!...Ugh..."Anna had no idea how to respond.  
She stayed quiet and turned up at the radiant afternoon sky as she tightened both of her fists down at her waist.

"Just leave me alone." She murmured distantly.

Yoh paid close attention to Anna.  
He usually followed through and obeyed with Anna wishes, but he just wasn't sure he could do so at this moment.

"Anna...How am I supposed to just walk away and leave you alone at a time like this?" He asked sincerely.

"I said I don't need you, Yoh. I'm fine on my own. Just leave." Anna irritably fixed her gaze down at the dark red bricks just beneath her feet.

She scraped the heel of her shoes back and forth against the rough texture of the bricks, in attempts of focusing her attention on anything other than Yoh.

Yoh sighed and watched Anna slowly rock herself back and forth along the edge of the roof.  
She was honestly acting as if this whole ordeal was just a game.  
Yoh knew that at any moment, Anna would completely throw herself off and the game would be over.

But even under these circumstances, Yoh focused himself on remaining calm.  
His fiancée was about to commit suicide and even though an event like this would surely cause anyone to panic, he had to stay serene.  
He would repeatedly counsel himself in his mind to stay calm and not try anything drastic.

To stop Anna from ending her life, he would have to stay put and clearly explain to her why this was not the best solution to her problem.  
This would take some time, but every second counted drastically.

Yoh finally sighed and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I...can't leave." He whispered suddenly. "I'm not leaving without you by my side."

Yoh shut the door firmly behind him that led back down the spiral stairs and into the building.  
He was not going to leave under any circumstances.  
Anna took in a deep breath and sighed.

Slowly, Yoh proceeded to take a few steps forward, walking towards Anna.  
He stopped once he was standing right behind her, less than a foot away.  
He gradually placed both of his hands into his pockets and stared at the back of Anna's head.

He watched as Anna's scruffy blonde hair whipped in the violent wind that had just begun to blow.  
Her skirt gently swayed from side to side along her tiny waist.  
Her frail, trembling arms turned light blue as the cold breeze whipped past her form.  
Anna was in no shape to be out, ending her life, in the cold like this.

Anna felt Yoh's presence behind her and placed her head down relaxing her small hands down at her side.

"What do you want from me, Yoh?" Anna asked keeping her voice muffled.  
She remained quiet and was prepared to listen to what Yoh had to say.

"I just want to know...why you're doing this? Why are you...avoiding what's going on in your life? Why don't you want to face whatever's troubling you?" Yoh questioned.

"Nothing's troubling me!" Anna snapped frowning sharply and tightly clenching both of her fists.

Yoh remained quiet for a short moment.

"Anna. It's wrong to lie."

Yoh proceeded to close the gap between the two and slowly reached for Anna's right hand dangling by her side.  
Her tiny hand had turned blue from the cold wind.  
He gently placed his hand under hers and slipped his warm fingers through hers.

Anna's eyes shot open as she felt Yoh's warming touch.  
She immediately jerked her hand away and swiveled around so that he would not look at her face.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

Yoh furrowed his brow and remained silent for a while.

"Anna?  
Can I ask you something?" Yoh asked for permission.

Anna scoffed suddenly, but then nodded.

"Why is it that you are so unhappy?  
That's all I want to know. That's the only question I'll ask. You know that I'll listen to what you have to say. Please just tell me what's going on." Yoh asked softly.

Anna took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Yoh?  
Can I ask you something?  
Why is it that you care so much about me, now that I've decided to kill myself?  
You've never wanted to listen to what I've had to say, or even cared about what was going on in my life until now." Anna whispered.

Yoh looked up at Anna still awaiting to see her face.

"Anna...  
Agh look, I know that in the past I may have acted in a selfish way that may have seemed like I didn't care or didn't want to listen to you, but that was because you never gave me the chance.  
Anna, I've always cared about you. More than you know.  
You're the most important thing in my life. And I don't want to see you get hurt, so please, just tell me what's going on.  
You know that you can trust me." Yoh replied earnestly.

As Anna heard Yoh pour out his feelings, it only made her feel more guilty for not pouring out hers.  
A part of her simply wanted to collapse into Yoh's embrace and cry out all of her problems, fears, and regrets.

But then again, she wasn't sure that he'd understand.

She wasn't sure that anyone would be able to understand how she felt.  
A part of herself even, did not understand what had driven her to such an idea in the first place.  
It was this insecurity that prevented Anna from answering Yoh's question.  
And it was this insecurity that had brought significant tears to her eyes, for the first time.

"I just can't." Anna's voice cracked. "I can't tell you."

"Why? Why is it that you can't tell me what's wrong?" Yoh asked sincerely.

"I JUST CAN'T! DON'T YOU GET IT! I CAN'T!" Anna shouted while spinning herself around for the first time.

It was then that Yoh was finally able to see her face.  
Her face was pale and dry from the freezing cold.  
Redness had begun to form around her cheeks, a sign that she had been crying.  
And an even more convincing sign, were her eyes. Red rimmed, and tear tracks running down her broken face.

"Anna...  
Are you crying?"

Anna dashed her cold knuckles at her dry, bitter eyes, attempting to erase all evidence that she had been crying.

"No! Just...shut up!" Anna dashed back around and quickly stepped back onto the ledge.

She proceeded to walk heel-to-toe further across the red bricks, trying to distance herself even further from Yoh.  
As the growing crowds saw Anna one the ledge once more, the eager students began to shout and chant once again.  
The encouraging chants grew louder and louder with every step that she took.

Yoh as well as Anna, clearly heard the students as they encouraged Anna to end her life, just to grant them a few seconds of meaningless entertainment.

"OMG! THIS IS IT! SHE'S GONNA DO IT!" Cried an eager male student.  
"YES FINALLY! HERE WE GO! COME ON JUMP!" Cried another.

By now, three police cars had arrived at the scene, and officers were trying desperately to push through the crowds attempting to get to the front entrance.

"Look Yoh. They want me to jump..." Anna chanted.

"Anna don't!" Yoh pleaded as he walked towards her holding out his arms.

"But why shouldn't I?" She asked coldly.  
"I already told you. I've made up my mind and this is what I want to do." She insisted.

"But why? Tell me why is it that you think that killing yourself is the only way to solve the problems that you don't want to face?" Yoh tried to understand.

Anna remained silent and thought for a long moment.  
She tried hard to gather all her thoughts, bringing herself to answer the very question, she had been asking.  
And once she began to speak, her voice sounded oddly cold and detached.

"I don't know." She whispered.  
"I guess it's because...I've tried every other possible solution only to have it spit back in my face."

Anna took a moment to take in a deep breath before continuing.

"Yoh...No matter what I do or say, everything in my life goes wrong.  
People around me treat me like...garbage that they can tease and harass every single day.  
That's all I am...a piece of trash. A wasted human life that cannot feel the pain that they cause me.  
And being all alone, there isn't any way for me to cope with all of the agony.

And so if I'm not around at all, then I won't have to suffer anymore.  
I won't have to hear the same voices in my head. The voices of those around me that only live to bring misery to my life.  
I'll finally be free and I won't have to live this life anymore, the very life I have grown to hate.  
Killing myself, is the only solution I have left." Anna turned and told Yoh solemnly.

"Anna..I ..." Yoh looked down at the ground and thought hard for a moment.

Anna had been going through so many hardships that Yoh never knew about.  
It crushed his heart to hear that when Anna needed someone the most, he wasn't there.

All this time he desperately wanted her by his side, but how could he expect her to be if he had never been by hers?  
He was the cause of all of these problems.  
Not just everyone else.

Everyone needs someone by their side to help them through problems in life. To keep them going.  
If no one is there, the person has no where to turn and begins to believe that life is meaningless.  
They believe that they're invisible. That no one cares about them, that they're not even alive.

They're corpses walking in a world of the living.

They're alone and their only comfort is that someday everything will end and they will disappear completely.  
And then the pain and suffering will finally end.

Yoh now knew, what had driven Anna to this.  
He had answered his own question.  
And it turned out to be his fault.

He slowly turned back up at Anna, who was now sitting down on the ledge, her knees drawn up to her chest, miserably staring at the crowd of people below her.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" The crowds shouted, encouraging the strangers around them to chant the very same words..  
"COME ON! HURRY UP! DO IT ALREADY!" A teacher shouted.

"See...even they agree with me." Anna whispered dazedly as she drew her legs closer to her chest.

"The very same people that drove me to this...agree with me." She ventured.

"Anna. Don't listen to them! They're wrong!" Yoh shouted.  
Anna turned her head slightly and stared at Yoh dazedly.

"No they're not, Yoh." She answered, her voice still detached.  
"I was the one that was wrong." She began, returning her focus to the chanting crowd below her.  
I was wrong to believe that I was actually meant to live in this world.  
I was wrong to believe that by ignoring the pain, it would eventually go away.  
I was wrong to believe that even when I felt like finally giving up, someone would be there, to help me through, to stop the pain."

Cloudy tears began to gently roll down Anna's cold cheeks once more.  
They became more noticeable as the sun light shown brightly on her face, illuminating each tear, as it fell from her eyes and landed gently onto the cement below her.

"I...was...wrong." Anna said in a depressing tone of voice.

Listening to Anna speak, Yoh had realized why Anna was covered in bandages.

"Anna..." He called sternly.  
Anna turned her head slightly.

"You stopped ignoring the pain didn't you? That's why you have all those bandages on your arms and face. Someone hurt you before you came to school didn't they?" He asked seriously.

Anna turned back around and thought for a long time.  
"Yes." She answered her voice cracking.

"Who? Who did this to you?" Yoh lifted his leg and placed it onto the ledge.

"I don't re--." Anna tried to lie.

"Anna tell me!" Yoh demanded.

Anna sighed and continued to stare up at the bright orange sky for comfort.

"I did..." She answered truthfully.

"What?" Yoh didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"I did, Yoh. Before I left the house, I saw myself in the mirror.  
I saw it.  
The monster that I had become.  
A human who wasn't meant to live the life that she had been given.  
I became angry and destroyed the reflection the only way I knew how." She said as she clutched her right hand in the other.

Yoh saw the several bandages covering Anna's frail knuckles almost completely concealing her hand.

"You broke the mirror..." Yoh whispered.

"It was the only thing I could do." She replied . "The only way I could stop seeing the monster that was inside of me. To stop seeing the darkness that had consumed my soul and mind."

"Anna...you're not a monster." Yoh began to explain.

"Shut up Yoh! Stop acting like you know everything because you don't! You have no idea what I'm going through!" She snapped once more.

Anna took in a deep breath, and decided to release a few more of the emotions that had been tormenting her inside.

"Yoh? Do you have any idea...what it feels like to have the entire world...hate you?" She asked sincerely.  
"To hear people say that their lives would be a lot better, if you were never around.  
And to see...the person you love, look right through you, disregarding your existence because you are of no meaning to them.  
I know how that feels because I go through these situations every single day.  
And it's these situations, and these people that have taken over soul, and ruined my life."

Anna placed her face on her knees and began to sob silently.

Yoh heard his fiancée cry softly, all of the emotions that she had bottled up, were finally breaking through.  
This was the first time Yoh had ever seen Anna cry.  
The first time he had ever heard Anna speak about the problems she had in her life.  
This was the first time he had ever been close to her.

"Anna...I...I do know how you feel." Yoh confessed suddenly.

"No you don't." Anna argued, trying her best to hold back the tears she had kept hidden for so long.  
"Everyone's different Yoh. We all have different feelings, different fears, different thoughts. You don't know how I feel. No one does." She persisted angrily.

Yoh walked over to Anna and slowly kneeled down next to her.

"We all have different feelings, Anna. But we all have different ways of understanding each other as well." He responded.

Anna proceeded to wipe her tears away and looked up suddenly.  
She stared at Yoh. Stared at his caring brown eyes, that were looking back at her.

"Anna, I may not know exactly what you're going through, but trust me.  
I've gone through times where I thought that I was all alone.  
When no matter how much I tried, everything in my life went wrong.  
When I thought that everyone's life would be a lot better, if I had never been born.  
I thought of giving up, Anna. I did.  
But I didn't."

"...Why?" She asked softly.

"Because. It was those hard times that showed me what life really was.  
Life isn't just about living happily, having no problems, and everything going the way you want it to.  
There are times in our lives when we are tested, and our patience taken to it's very limits.  
But it's passing this test that makes us stronger. It's making it through those hard times, that brings meaning back into our lives.  
If you let the pain get to you, then you're making yourself vulnerable for even more suffering.  
You have to keep going. No matter what." Yoh said.

Anna stayed quiet, and turned back towards the impatient crowds.  
She was trying her best to agree with Yoh, and allow him to help her cope with her problems.

But as she looked down and into the faces of the stranger's below her, she knew that these people would never allow her to make it through her life in peace.

She knew that no matter where she went, no matter how hard she tried, these people, these shadows, would always be there to bring her down.

"I...I can't." She replied.

"Don't say that you can't Anna. You have to try." Yoh insisted.

"I don't want to try. I can't, I just can't do it." Anna disagreed.

"Why?"

"I just can't Yoh! I can't! Look at them!" Anna cried as she pointed to the crowds below her.  
"Even if I try, they're always going to be there!  
These people. They're never going to leave me alone! How am I supposed to make through my life with all of these people tormenting me?

I'm not strong enough! Yes. The Ice Queen finally admits it. She's not strong enough!  
So I've learned that it's best to just give up before things get any worse." Anna stood herself up once more and dangled herself over the edge.

"Anna stop!" Yoh shouted.

"I'm not listening to you anymore, Yoh.  
You're wrong. There is no test.  
This is just the world's little way of punishing me, for being stupid enough to trust other people." She presumed.

"Anna that's not true! Trusting other people isn't what's causing you all this pain! It's you that you haven't trusted! You haven't trusted yourself and that's why your suffering! You have to trust yourself Anna!" Yoh shouted.

"I have! I've trusted myself all my life! And all I did was make my life worse!"

"No you didn't!" Yoh argued.

Anna stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yoh. It's wrong to lie." She whispered.  
"Yoh...I listened to what you had to say, and tried to understand. So why can't you listen to me like you promised you would?"

"Because what you're saying is wrong."

"Everything I do is wrong! I don't know what's right or wrong anymore.  
That's why I'm doing this.  
Even if the decision I make right now is wrong, my life will be over, and I will no longer carry the burden of having to make anymore decisions."

Anna took in her final breath and dangled her right foot forward.  
If she slightly shifted her weight from the leg that was on the ledge towards the one that was dangling, her whole life would be over in a matter of seconds.

"Anna stop! Please! Just hear me out!"  
Tears burned behind Yoh's eyes. He was beginning to doubt that he would be able to reach Anna anymore. She had made up her mind.

Anna sighed deeply.

"I already did, Yoh." She murmured.  
"And I answered your question. Please, Yoh. Just let me end this."

"DON'T DO THIS! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! JUST ONE LAST TIME! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR!" Yoh cried.

Anna stopped suddenly, as if she was willing to bargain with Yoh.  
She stood herself straight up again, and looked over at him.

"...I'm sorry..." She whispered.

She then spread her arms out, took in a deep breath, leaned over one last time, and shifted her weight forward.

**"AAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!"** Yoh cried as he ran over and stopped suddenly, watching Anna, fall..

**Author's Note:  
**Whoa...that has got to be the most intense chapter I've written XD**  
**I think I went a little over board with this chapter and I probably screwed the whole thing up.Sorry about that.

Just to inform those that I know are going to say  
**"HOW COULD YOU KILL ANNA! I HATE YOU!"  
**Please don't make judgments until I finish this story.  
I've had people since the beginning if this story tell me that they'd kill me if I killed Anna.  
And I don't wanna die XD

So please don't say that you hate me or that you're going to kill me, cause then you won't be able to find out how the story's going to end. (evil grin)  
Ha ha I am so evil! XD Nah just kidding!

I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you'll keep reading!  
I love you all so much!  
Bye!

((Martha))  
**  
**


End file.
